Harry Potter and the Chosen One
by HarryPotter365
Summary: Laura was just a regular 16 year old girl, that didn't quite fit in. She had a love of all things magic, especially Harry Potter. All her friends and even her family, told her to grow up-there's no such thing as magic. Laura is about to find ot how wrong
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -The Outsider  
  
Laura had always felt like she didn't belong. Here she was sixteen years old and just starting her third year of high school. Laura never really fit in, she had only a few close friends. She would rather sit and read a good book or watch a good movie, then say go to a football game. Her parents Chuck and Shirley weren't much help either, they were always fighting amongst themselves and never really had much time for her. Most weekends would find Laura in her extra room watching TV or reading, or possibly talking on her phone with her best friend Heather. Today she was doing just that, talking to Heather and complaining, "I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow, I would much rather stay home. I hate school, I'm tired of being made fun of." "Come on, high school is almost over, only two years left to go. And besides this is our junior year, maybe things will be different", responded Heather. "Heather you know things will be the same. Oh well, no use getting worked up, I think I'm going to get off the phone and start reading "The Goblet of Fire" again." Heather responded, " see Laura that's part of your problem. Always reading those Harry Potter books. I mean what is this, the 20th time or something. Oh never mind, I'm not going to start with you, I can never win. I'll see you in the morning in junior hall. Can't wait to get back into these uniforms again. I hate plaid wool skirts! See ya later Laura." "Bye Heather." Laura hung up the phone and curled up on her couch with "The Goblet of Fire", knowing that she would read it through till the end no matter how late it kept her up.  
  
Laura's alarm went off at 6 A.M. the next morning. Laura smacked the clock and groaned, and just rolled over. Her mother, Shirley, yelled up the stairs " Get out of bed, it's time to get ready for school! Let's move it!" To which Laura responded," I'm coming, give me a minute will ya!" Laura sleepily walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. While in the shower she thought back to the book she had read last nigh, Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. She had stayed up till midnight to finish it, because it is her favorite book out of the series, and her 10th time reading it. As she was standing under the water, washing her hair, Laura couldn't help repeating her favorite lines from the story, and wishing that, that world was real and she could be in it. If only there was such as a place as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh well thought Laura as she finally turned the water off, giving herself a mental shake, if only dreams could come true. "Well it's about time, sleepy head. It's already 6:45, and you know if you want to get a good parking space you have to leave the house by 7." "I know mom, it's just that I stayed up late rereading a Harry Potter book, and I'm really tired," responded Laura. "You and those Harry Potter books, that's all you ever seem to read anymore. You need to get your head out of the clouds, there is no such things as witches and wizards. Concentrate on your schoolwork this year, that's all that really matters. You only have 2 years of high school left and then it's time for college. If I find you reading those books again late into the night, I will throw them away. It's not healthy this,this obsession you have with Harry Potter stuff. All those posters in your room and those magazines you collect. Laura you are 16 years old now, time to stop daydreaming and get into the real world!" "Mom, you don't really know that there is no such thing as a witch or wizard. I can't help that I love that stuff, I wish I go away to a wizards school and learn to do magic. I hate going to school here, most people think I am a freak;" stated Laura. "Honey if you stopped reading all that junk and started going to games and hanging out with people, that wouldn't call you a freak anymore. I do have to agree with them, you are a bit strange ,always talking about magic and stuff," said Shirley. "Whatever mom, you just don't understand. I gotta go. Where are the car keys?" asked Laura. As she was driving to school, Laura starting thinking about all the things her mother had said to her. Maybe there is no such thing as magic, maybe it is time I grew up? Laura managed to get to school by 7:10 and found a pretty good parking space. She thought to herself," Man, maybe this will be a good day after all." As she was getting out of the car, Heather walked up. "Hey Laura, good morning." "Yea, I guess it's ok." replied Laura. "What's up with you? Did you and your parents argue again?" "Of course a day wouldn't be complete without it", said Laura. All of the sudden she turned around and looked behind her, scanning the area. Heather looked at her funny saying," What are you looking for?" "Nothing I guess, I just had this feeling all of the sudden that I was being watched." There was nothing in the area except an owl, which appeared sleeping in a tree nearby and another student walking towards the school talking on his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm sure that owl is stalking you. Ha Ha. Come on Laura lets get inside." "Okay, I'm coming", said Laura. She was thinking to herself, "I know what I felt, it felt just like someone was watching me. I even got goosebumps., but Heather's right, there is no one there. Besides owls don't spy on you, infact they sleep all day, just like that one in the tree was doing. Everyone is right, I gotta slow down with this imagination of mine or it's going to get me into trouble, maybe in the loony bin." St Edward's Catholic High School looked and smelled the same as it always had. There was hardly anyone in the school yet, being that it was still so early. Laura and Heather walked down to their lockers, which happened to be next to each other due to their last names. They put their backpacks away, and sat down on the floor talking, wasting time until the bell rang. Little by little the students started filing in until the halls were packed. For the most part Laura and Heather were ignored, due to their status at the bottom rung of the popularity ladder. Finally the 5 minute bell rang and students starting heading towards their classrooms. Laura and Heather had all of their classes together, and the day started with advanced chemistry. The girls headed upstairs to the lab, and took seats at the back of the classroom. Mrs. Culver walked in and class started with rollcall. After that the teacher started right in with lecture, on the first day. Laura's mind started daydreaming right away, zoning out the sound of Mrs Culver's voice. She was imagineing that she could fly, when all of the sudden a students' book fell. Laura sat up straight and woke up real fast, that noise had scared her out of her wits. Out of the corner of her eye Laura saw something flutter by the window. She looked out and in the tree an owl was sitting, seeming to be asleep. The owl looked familiar, Laura could swear it was the same owl that she thought was watching her by her car. Instead of being able to ponder it further, the teacher started giving instructions for the first lab experiment. Laura forgot all about the owl for the time being. Before Laura knew it, the first day of school was over. She said goodbye to Heather and headed home. She couldn't believe the amount of homework they had been given already. When Laura got home, she noticed that the mail had already come, so she went and grabbed it. There was a strange looking envelope, that happened to be addressed to her. It said: To: Miss Laura VanGelder  
  
352 North Cross  
  
Elgin IL 60123  
  
USA Without hesitation, Laura opened the letter, she was so quick to do so, that she missed the seal on the back. Pulling out the letter, Laura started to read: Dear Miss VanGelder, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be sending a representative by later this evening to speak to you and your parents. Everything will be explained at that time. Welcome. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress) "Okay, whos' big idea is this? Some joke! I bet it was Jason or maybe Heather. I can't believe they would mess with my mind like this. Hey, maybe my parents did this to teach me a lesson. NO way, they don't have a sense of humor, they could never pull this off," thought Laura angrily to herself. She went inside, thought about tearing the letter to shreds, but didn't. Instead she went up to her room, shoved it in a desk drawer and started working on her homework. Both of Laura's parents got home at 5:30 that evening. Shirley went and started dinner right away, and Chuck did his usual. He plopped into his recliner and turned the TV on. Shirley called the family to dinner at 6 sharp. After dinner was over, Laura had to cleanup. Just as she was putting the last dish in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. Everybody turned to look at the front door. Chuck from the recliner, Shirley from the couch, and Laura from the kitchen. Nobody could see much though, because the light bulb outside had burned out a week ago, and it had never been changed. Laura started thinking to herself," Maybe it's the person who sent me that joke letter. Well I guess I'll go see whose there, so we can finish this charade." Out loud all she said was," I'll get it." As Laura go to the front door she could tell that there were two figures standing out there. One of the figures appeared to be quite huge, in fact he was so big he was blocking off the street behind them. The other figure appeared to be of normal size. When she opened the door she said," Hi, can I help you?" To which the smaller figure replied," Yes you can, we have come to see you Laura." And she stepped into the house. Laura gasped when the lady stepped inside and said, "You are Maggie Smith, the woman who plays Professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter movies!" "Well, actually that's why we are here," she replied. "Who is with you?" asked Laura. "Ruebeus Hagrid's the name. Nice to meet ya Laura," replied the other person in the doorway. Laura just stood there dumbstruck, for several moments and then blurted out," Did I just win some sort of contest, where I get to meet cast members from the movies? I see that both of you are wearing your costumes. What in the heck is going on?" Just then Laura's parents walked into the room. They were both staring at the new strangers with a look of utter confusion on their faces. Neither of them had ever seen the movies, so they had no idea who these people were, that were standing in the front hallway. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. VanGelder.it' a pleasure to meet you," said Professor McGonagall, finally breaking the ice. "Yes, I am Mr. VanGelder. How may we help you, miss?" replied Chuck. "Let me introduce myself, I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. And this is Ruebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Please let us sit, we have much to discuss regarding Laura's future." Everyone went and sat down in the family room. Chuck in his recliner, Shirley in the glider, Laura and McGonagall on the couch. Since Hagrid was so large, and there wasn't much room left, he just stood in the doorway. Shirley was the first one to speak," What exactly is going on here? I know, from always listening to Laura talk about it, that Hogwarts is a made-up school for witches and wizards. What could she possibly have to do with it?" Before McGonagall could reply, Laura jumped in the conversation with some questions of her own. "First off, how can you be McGonagall, and you Hagrid? They are just made of characters. I though your names were Maggie Smith and Robbie Coltrane. I mean, I've seen you each in several other movies. I'm so confused right now, I don't which end is up or down." "Well I guess I'll start with those questions first. My name is really Minerva McGonagall, and that really is Hagrid. The names Maggie Smith and Robbie Coltrane are our made up names, strictly used for our acting. Both of us love acting in muggle movies, it's a lot of fun plus it brings in some extra money. So as long as they don't interfere with our duties at the school, we make movies. See Laura, there are such people as witches and wizards, there always have been. A lot of us live and work in the muggle world, it's just that muggles would want is to help solve all their problems with magic solutions, if they knew about us. It all started a few years back, when a witch by the name of J K Rowling, yes the author, decided to write some books on the life of one young wizard, Harry Potter. She had to get special permission from the Ministry of Magic to write them, but they figured why not. Muggles would just think that they are good fiction stories. None of them would ever believe them to be real. And they were right. Muggles fell in love with the stories, never really stopping to think that maybe just maybe they were real. What I'm trying to say to you, Laura, is that everything in the books is real and true. All of it. Each one is from a significant episode in Harry's life. You-Know-Who is a real person, and yes he has recently come back into power. Laura what I am saying is that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, and we hope that you decide to join us." All Laura could get out was," Why me, I'm not a witch. I'm just a regular old muggle. I don't understand what you want with me?" "I can only tell you part of it Laura. Let me ask you something..you just turned sixteen right?" "Yes. Just three days ago I did. Why?" asked Laura. "Laura you are not a muggle. You are a very special witch that we have been searching for, for many years. Your powers are just are just starting to awaken, because you didn't have them until your sixteenth birthday. That's why we are just getting you now. It's time to start training and using those powers." "But how can that be? I don't understand?" blurted out Laura's mother. "Like I said, there is not much I can tell you. All that I know, is that it was prophesied many hundreds of years ago, that there would be a witch with special powers. It has taken us many years to find her, and she is now sitting across from me. Let me prove it.Laura do you have a birthmark on the inside of your right wrist?"  
  
"Yes I do. I've always hated it. Almost got it removed once," replied Laura. 


	2. This is the second part of Harry Potter ...

"Is it in the shape of a dragon?" asked McGonagall. "May I see it?" "Sure. I never thought of it as a dragon, but now that you mention it, it does kind of look like that." And sure enough, on the inside of Laura's right wrist, there was a birthmark, shaped exactly like a minature dragon.  
  
Laura was still very confused, but another emotion was starting to manifest itself inside of her; excitement. She was going to Hogwarts, the greatest school in the world, and she was a witch. That part still had her mixed up, but hey who cares, was the thought in her mind. Laura looked over at her parents, trying to discern what they were thinking. Would they let her go? She sure as heck hoped so. Finally her father spoke up," Well if this is what Laura wants, we will let her attend your school." Laura was beside herself, her parents were going to let her go!  
  
"Great, it's settled then. I need to be getting back to the school. The new school year starts in just six days, on September the first. Hagrid will take Laura to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get her new school supplies, then he will bring her directly to Hogwarts. We want her there a few days early, so we can get started on her training," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Laura and Hagrid walked McGonagall to the front door, where they said their goodbyes. "See you soon, Laura," said Professor McGonagall, and she gave Laura one of her rare smiles.  
  
After she was gone, Laura and Hagrid went back into the family room, to finish the discussion with her parents about what would happen the next day. Hagrid was the first one to speak, as he had some last minute instructions for everyone.  
  
"First thing in the morning, one of you (to Laura's parents) will need to visit your bank and get some money for Laura. Then everyone will say their goodbyes. Laura and I will be traveling to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo power, from your fireplace. We had it added to the Floo network just for tomorrow. Laura you need to pack up everything you want to take tonight, we need to get moving early tomorrow. Lots to do you know."  
  
"All right Hagrid, I'll start packing soon. There is just one thing I need to go and do first. I'll be back in a couple of hours," said Laura. And with that statement, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.  
  
"Where's she goin?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"I think she is going to say goodbye to Heather, her best friend," said Shirley, "She'll be back soon. So Mr Hagrid, would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Mrs VanGelder. Thanks." And with that, the three of them went into the kitchen to eat and wait for Laura to return.  
  
As she was driving to Heather's house, Laura couldn't help the big smile that was plastered to her face. She, boring old Laura, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still could hardly believe it. Heather was very surprised to find Laura showing up on her doorstep at 8:30 at night. When actually faced with the prospect of having to tell her best friend she was leaving, Laura became sad.  
  
"Heather I have some big news to tell you. Tomorrow morning I am leaving for England, and I won't be back for quite a while."  
  
"Huh," said Heather, looking confused.  
  
"I am transferring to a boarding school out there, and I leave in the morning. Here's the part you are really not going to believe. I am going to be a student at Hogwarts! Heather, I'm a witch. Can you believe it?"  
  
Heather was looking at Laura dumbstruck and said," No I can't believe it. You're pulling my leg...right?" But deep down inside, Heather knew Laura would never joke about something as big as this.  
  
"No, it's all true. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid showed up at my house tonight and they explained everything to me and my parents." Then Laura proceeded to tell Heather everything that had been said at her house.  
  
"Oh man Laura, I'm so happy for you. I'm also really going to miss you. You have to promise to write me all the time," stated Heather with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will. You do know that the letters will be sent by owl, not the post office. And one more thing, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. No one but you and my parents are going to know, ok?"  
  
"I promise," said Heather. Laura and Heather visited for a while longer, before they finally said their goodbyes, during which both of them were crying.. "Remember Heather, just tell everyone that I transferred to a boring old school in England. I'll write as soon as Iget settled," said Laura. Then she was back in her car, driving back to her house. On the way back, Laura thought to herself," I wonder how my parents and Hagrid are getting on. They are not exactly each others usual company."  
  
Back at the house, Laura found Hagrid sound asleep on the living room floor. She said goodnight to her parents and went up to her room to start packing. Shirley came in and woke Laura at 7 A.M. sharp, and rushed her into the bathroom to start getting ready. Laura was downstairs, showered and dressed by 8.  
  
"Good morning Laura. Sleep well?" asked Hagrid as Laura came walking into the kitchen. "Not really. I couldn't sleep. Too excited," replied Laura.  
  
Just as everyone was finishing breakfast, Chuck walked in. He had just been to the bank. He walked up to Laura and handed her a thick white envelope. Inside of it there was $100,000 dollars. Laura gasped when she saw the amount, and looked up questionly at her father.  
  
"This is all the your inheritence money left to you by your grandparetns, it's also oyur college fund money. Change it all over to that wizard money. Take what you need and store the rest at your new bank." "Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Laura.  
  
At 9 o'clock Hagrid stood up and said it was time to get going. They had lots of errand to run before they headed to the school. Laura and her parents said their goodbyes, and watched as Hagrid walked up to the fireplace. He took a small bag out of one of his pockets. He looked over at Laura and said," Just take a pinch and throw it into the fire. Make sure you say Leaky Cauldron very clearly. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, I think I do," replied Laura. "All right then. Let's go. I already sent your luggage off to Dumbledore's office. So off we go."  
  
Laura walked up and took some Floo powder,and thew it into the fire. The flames roared up and turned green. Laura took one last look at her parents, stepped into the fire and yelled," Leaky Cauldron!" Laura tried to keep her eyes open, but it made her head hurt, watching the other fireplaces rush past her, so she closed her eyes. After a few minutes the dizzying ride came to a stop, and Laura just managed to catch herself as she fell out into the Leaky Cauldron. She also just managed to get out of the way, before Hagrid came stumbling out of the fireplace. 


	3. Third part of Harry Potter and the Chose...

Laura started looking around at the pub. There was hardly anyone inside, as it was still so early in the morning. It looked just like it did in the movie, kind of dingy and dark. Tom, the bartender came out of the back, just then and noticed Hagrid. Hello Hagrid. What are you doing here so early today?"  
  
"Just here to get Laura her school supplies. She is a new transfer student all the way from America," replied Hagrid.  
  
"Well hello there, Laura. Nice to meet you. Just starting at Hogwarts are you?" asked Tom as he came around the bar to shake Laura's hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Nice to meet you too," answered Laura. "Well Tom, we've got to go, lots to do. See you later," said Hagrid as he steered Laura out the back door, into a small courtyard. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and proceeded to tap the brick wall three times. The bricks started wiggling, until they opened an archway into Diagon Alley. As soon as they had walked thru, the archway closed back up again.  
  
"Well Laura, what do you think?" asked Hagrid. "It looks almost exactly like it does in the movies. Wow, I still can't believe I'm really here. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up any minutes, and all of this will just have been a dream," replied Laura.  
  
Their first stop was Gringott's Bank. Laura couldn't help staring at the huge white building. As they got to the front doors, a goblin opened the first set of doors, and now they were facing a second set of doors. These doors were opened by a pair of goblins. Hagrid and Laura walked up to one of the goblins, and proceeded to have a vault put in Laura's name. Once that was done, they had her money changed over. They took two sacks of it with them, and had the rest stored in her new vault, which was vault number 623. After this was all completed, Hagrid and Laura headed over to their first shop, Madam Malkin's Robes. Laura stood on a stool, and was fitted for robes by none other then Madam Malkin herself. After laura paid for her purchases, they headed over to Flourish and Blotts, where she bought all of her new school books. The Apothecary was the next stop, where Laura bought a supply of potion ingredients. Hagrid also helped laura purchase a cauldron, scales, a telescope, parchment, ink and quills. Now there was only one more required item left to buy: a wand. Hagrid wanted to stop in the Leaky Cauldon for a drink, so Laura headed into Ollivander's alone. Mr. Ollivander was standing behind the counter when Laura walked in:  
  
"Hello there young lady. How can I help you today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a new transfer student to Hogwarts, and I need to purchase my first wand," replied Laura. "You seem a bit older than most, who buy their first wand," stated Mr. Ollivander. "Yes, well I know that but.."Laura couldn't think of anything to say. "No matter. Let's find your wand, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander started taking wands down, and Laura kept trying them, but none of them were quite right. Almost as soon as he handed her one, he would snatch it away. Finally after what seemed like hours, it happened. "Try this one, Maple, 9 inches, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather: springy, unusual combination." Laura took the wand, felt warmth throughout her body, and brought it swishing down. Stars came shooting out of the end of the wand.  
  
"I knew we would find a wand for you. It's the wand that chooses the wizard you know. And this wand is very interesting. I have had it in my shop for many hundreds of years. Many other's have tried it. I was beginning to think it would never find an owner, and yet here you are. It is, I think, a very powerful wand, what with having both a phoenix feather and a dragon heartstring at it's core. You must be a very powerful witch indeed," stated Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Laura paid for her wand, and went outside to wait for Hagrid. After standing there for a while, and Hagrid still hadn't returned, Laura decided to check out brooms. She had taken extra money with her for the purpose of buying a racing broom. Laura looked around at all the models that were available, and decided to get the newest broom: the Firebolt 2000. She paid 350 gold Galleons for it, and went back outside to wait for Hagrid again. He walked up after a few minutes. Laura showed him her new wand, and her broom. Hagrid almost had a fit when he found out how much the broom had cost, but Laura knew it was the newest and the best out there, it was also the only broom she would buy in a very long time.  
  
Finally their last stop in Diagon Alley was Eeylops Owl Emporium, in which, Laura bought herself a large, beautiful tawny owl. She named him Falkor, after a character in one of her favorite movies, "The Neverending Story". Falkor was a luck dragon, and she thought the name suited her new owl quite well. Weighed down with all Laura's packages, Laura and Hagrid went back into the Leaky Cauldron to have a quick lunch. During which, Laura started voicing concerns that she was beginning to have.  
  
"Hagrid, now that it's so close to starting, I'm getting nervous. I mean, Professor McGonagall told me I should be feeling my powers any time now, and yet I haven't felt anything. Plus I'm going to be the only American at Hogwarts. I just don't feel very ready for this." "Laura, don't you worry. Everything will be just fine. Soon you'll have new friends, and you'll catch up on your studies. And I am sure your powers will let themselves know soon. Blimey, look at the time, we need to get going, " replied Hagrid.  
  
They gathered up all the packagesLaura had bought, and walked over to the fireplace. Laura took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fire and said," Professor Dumbledore's office." After another dizzying ride through the Floo network, Laura found herself tumbling out and scattering her packages. As she stood up and dusted herself off, she heard a kind voice behind her say, " Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss VanGelder." 


	4. The Fourth Part in Harry Potter and the ...

Laura turned around and found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore himself. At that moment Hagrid stepped out of the fireplace. "Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid.  
  
"Ah yes, it is a godd afternoon, isn't it. Everything go ok today Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes sir, everything was fine. We got Laura's school supplies and things. Well, I'll just leave these packages here sir, and I'll be getting back to my duties. See ya later Laura, " said Hagrid, and he turned and walked out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore was looking at all the things, Laura had bought, when he spotted the wrapped up broom. "I see you bought yourself, your first broom. What model did you get, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No sir, I don't mind. I got a Firebolt 2000. It just came out on the market," replied Laura.  
  
"Yes, I had heard a new broom was coming out. Come over here and sit. I'm sure you have some questions for me. I will try to answer them all, but I will warn you, you may not like the answers I give," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I do have some questions. Such as: why me? What makes me so special? Why did it take sixteen years to find out I am a witch?"  
  
"Many hundreds of years ago, the greatest wizard of that time, Merlin, predicted that there would be a very powerful witch born one day. All that he said was, she would be born into an all muggle family, and that she would not come into her powers until her sixteenth birthday. The only other facts we had were, she would be born in the month of August, sometime before the year 2000, and this witch would have amazing blue eyes. You can't imagine how hard it was to find you. There have many, many witches born since then, and for some unknown reason, your name was not written in our book when you turned eleven. We searched, and searched. In a way the books and movies helped us to find you. Deep down inside of you, there was always this pull to wonder and find out about magic. You always read books that dealt with it in some way. And we also know that you went and saw the movies that have come out, 12 times a piece at the theater. Plus all the websites and things that you have joined, they led us to you. Now as for your exact powers, I will not say. I want you to discover them for yourself, in your own time. All I will say is that you are destined to be a most powerful witch. I would ask for you not to reveal this information to many. There are some who have been searching for you, that would use your powers for evil ways. Yes I am talking about Voldemort. He does have many spies everywhere. That is why I brought you here, to keep you safe. This is why he has been so quiet these past two years: finding you has been a lifelong goal of his. Do not worry, for he does not know yet that you have been found. As you have already been informed by Professor McGonagall, you will have training lessons until school starts, we need to bring you up to speed on everything, since you will be entering your sixth year, and there is so much to learn. I am sure you are going to do just fine. Now as soon as notice new things that you are able to do, report them to me, and we will start your special training. What we are going to do right now though, is sort you into your house."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where the sorting hat sat. He picked up the frayed and dusty hat, and brought it over to Laura.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her.  
  
Laura nodded her head yes. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and stepped back. There was silence for a minute, then Laura heard a small voice in her ear start to talk: "Well what do we have here. Uummm, a desire to fit in. Intelligence and courage I see. Power, oh yes, and lots of talent.Never have I felt this kind of power before. Let's see..where to put you. Ah yes, GRFFFINDOR!"  
  
At hearing this Laura breathed a sigh of relief, and removed the hat. Looking over at Dumbledore, Laura could see that he was smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He came back over to Laura, took the hat from her, and placed it back on it's shelf. Turning around he said," I am sure you are tired after this long and revealing day. Your packages and luggage will be taken up to your room for you. As for now, it is time to go down to dinner. I am afraid you may be a bit uncomfortable, seeing as you are the only student. Starting tomorrow you will begin classes with your various instructors. Let us go now, to the Great Hall." And with that Laura and Dumbledore headed out of his office and down to dinner.  
  
As they were walking, Dumbledore continued their conversation: " All this information I have given you about Merlin and the prophesy, must be kept a secret. I know you would like to let your friend back home know, but I would wait until you see her again in person, because you don't know who may intercept your owls to her."  
  
At that moment an owl came swooping down the hallway, and landed on Laura's shoulder. "Ah, this must a new friend of yours. I see you got a tawny. What did you name him?" asked Dumbldore.  
  
"His name is Falkor," replied Laura," I named him after a luck dragon, in one of my favorite movies."  
  
"Curious that you should have named him that. Curious in the fact that, when you named him, you didn't know anything about who you are. Dragons seem to play a large part in your life. Yes, curious indeed," said Dumbledore.  
  
Laura had no time to ponder this statement, because at that moment, the conversation ended, for they had reached the Great Hall. "Hagrid will not be joining us this evening, so I invite you to sit in his seat, just for tonight," explained Dumbledore.  
  
Laura took her seat, and one by one, was introduced to each of the staff members at the High Table. She was surprised by only one thing: Professor Lupin. Turning to Dumbledore she said," I thought he left the school two years ago."  
  
Dumbledore smiles and responded," Yes he did leave us, but we seem to have a problem keeping our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I managed to convince Remus to come back and teach for us again. I do hope this time he plans to stay with us for more than a year. From what I've gathered, he was the favorite teacher for the class in a long time."  
  
"I'm glad he agreed to come back, he was the one Professor that I always wished I could have," said Laura with a smile on her own face.  
  
Laura spent most of the time at dinner, looking over the Great Hall, with much interest. It was one of the most amazing places Laura had seen so far. The ceiling tonight was black and cloudless with a million stars shimmering. Hundreds of floating candles, kept the room very bright. Everything was just wonderful. She didn't say much through dinner, seeing as she was new, and didn't really know anyone yet. This was just fine with the Professors, who all kept stealing glances at her throughout the meal. They were all thinking the same things: who was this new student exactly? Why did she transfer here for her sixth year? What was going on? Of course none of these questions could be answered, as only a small handful of people knew who and what Laura really was.  
  
After dinner was finished, all of the teachers, except for McGonagall got up and bid everyone goodnight. McGonagall came up to Laura and said," Well I hope you enjoyed your meal. I know that we have some different foods, then maybe you are used to. Now, one of the house elves will show you up to the dorm. The password is Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, cute isn't it? Walt did have some good ideas, didn't he. Ah, here he comes now. I'll say goodnight to you then."  
  
"Goodnight professor,and thank you," said Laura. Laura watched McGonagall walk out of the room, before turning to watch the small house elf walk up.  
  
"Hello miss. Dobby the house elf at your service," said the little elf as he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dobby. I have read so much about you. You've always been one of my favorite characters." "Oh miss is too kind to Dobby. Would you please follow me up to Gryffindor Tower. Dobby is very glad you were sorted into that house. Some of Dobby's favorite people are in there too."  
  
Dobby led Laura through many different hallways, and up staircases. She hoped she would remember her way around. A lot of the portraits lining the walls started whispering to each other as Laura passed by, wondering who she was. Finally after what seemed like an hour of walking, was the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once they were there, Dobby turned to Laura and said," This is where Dobby will leave you miss. They have put your name on on your door. Have a good night. Perhaps Dobby will see miss again?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes Dobby, I would very much like that. Maybe you and I could be friends?" Instead of an answer, Dobby hugged Laura tight around her middle and ran off.  
  
"It seems you have a new friend already," said a voice behind Laura. She turned around, and saw the Fat lady smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, I guess I have," replied Laura, giving a small smile back in return.  
  
"Password please?" "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo," answered Laura, and with that the portrait swung open, and Laura climbed into the common room with a small thanks to the Fat Lady.  
  
The first thoughts that popped in Laura's head, when she saw her new common room where that it looked very cozy, comfortable and inviting. She went over and dropped down into one of the plush chairs by the fire. Laura sat there for a while, and went over in her mind, the events of the last two days. Even though she was there, she still could hardly believe it. The other thing on her mind was how much she missed Heather, wishing she could just pick up a phone and call her.But of course muggle things like phones don't work here at Hogwarts. All of the sudden, her eyes started drooping, making Laura realise how tired she was. She pushed herself out of the chair, and walked up the stairs that lead to the dorms. Laura found all her things had been brought up and put around her four poster bed. She barely managed to change into her pajamas, before falling into bed. Right before she fell asleep, she remembered that she needed to send owls to Heather and her parents in the morning. With that thought on her mind, Laura fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. Fifth part of Harry Potter and the Chose...

Laura woke up at dawn the next morning. For a split second she didn't remember where she was, but in the next instant it hit her. She was in her new four poster bed in the dorm, at Hogwarts. She sat up, suddenly wide awake. Getting up, she went into the bathroom washed up and got dressed. Laura hoped the clothes she was wearing were ok. She was dressed in her usual muggle attire, low ride jeans and a half t-shirt. Grabbing her school bag, she picked up some parchment, a quill, ink and her school books. Putting all of this in her bag, she headed down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Laura hoped she would remember the way down to the Great Hall. After a couple of wrong turns she finally made it. Laura noticed there was only one place setting at the end of the Gryffindor table, so she went over and sat down at it. Almost immediately food and drink appeared for her.  
  
Just as Laura started eating, Falkor came swooping into the room and landed on the table across from her. Seeing him reminded Laura she needed to send letters to her parents and Heather. So taking out a quill, ink, and a couple pieces of parchment, Laura began writing her letters. Both ended up being quite short, seeing as not much had happened yet. Laura just wanted them to know she had made it safely. After she was finished, Laura rolled up the both letters and tied them to Falkor's leg. "I know this is a long trip, but please take both these letters to Heather, she can pass my parents letter to them herself." And with that, Falkor playfully nipped her finger and took off.  
  
Right as Laura was finishing up breakfast, Professor McGongall walked into the Great Hall. Shw alked over to Laura and said," Good morning. Since it is already Thursday, and students are arriving on Sunday, we need to start right now with your studies. This morning you will be working with me on Transfiguration, and then this afternoon you have Charms with Professor Flitwick. So if you are done, follow me."  
  
Laura swallowed her last bite of food, grabbed her school bag, and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and over to the classroom. Laura took a seat at the desk in the very front of the classroom. She took out her book, Intermediate Transfiguration, and looked up at Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to start the lesson. They started off the class fairly easy, changing a needle into a toothpick. Laura managed this task in just a few minutes, so the lesson quickly heated up. McGongall was very surprised at how fast Laura was learning, but Laura was even more surprised. While watching her student, Minerva thought to herself," It looks like we did find the right girl. She is picking things up faster than I ever could have thought. At this rate, she will be more than ready when classes start on Monday." After four hours of lecture and transfiguring many different things, McGongall announced that the lesson was over, and Laura could head out and get some lunch. So Laura thanked Professor McGonagall, and headed out to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Just as Laura was finishing up lunch, little Professor Flitwick walked over to her and inquired," Are you finished? If so, it's time to go."  
  
"Man, I feel rushed. Always having to shovel my food, to hurry up and get to class. If this keeps up, I'm going to have permanment heart burn," thought Laura to herself. Out loud all she said was," Yes, I'm ready," and followed Flitwick to his classroom. The first Laura had to do was take numerous pages of notes. Next they went over some spells in her book, Standard Book of Spells-Grade 6. After that part of the lesson was out of the way, Flitwick cleared his throat and said," I spoke with Professor McGonagall earlier, and stated that you pick up things very quickly. So let's get started, shall we?"  
  
Professor Flitwick ran Laura like crazy. He had her zooming things across the room, levitating objects all over the place. The problem for Flitwick was that since they were the only two in the room, Laura had to try many of the spells on him. After four hours of this, Laura thought she was going to collaspe, but just then Flitwick said," Well, that's enough for today. I think you will do just fine, when classes start on Monday."  
  
Laura thanked Professor Flitwick, and dragged herself out of the classroom. Thinking that she would just skip dinner and head up to bed, she started heading for the stairs. Right before she started heading up, Laura was stopped by Professor Snape.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Miss VanGelder?" asked Snape.  
  
"I'm exhausted after eight hours of intense studying. I was heading back to my dorm, I really need to get some sleep, sir," replied Laura with a yawn.  
  
"You can sleep later. Right now you are coming down to the dungeon with me to study potions. If you are as quick a learner as I hear, then should be done sometime tonight. If not, then I guess you will be staying up all night."  
  
Laura couldn't believe it, all she wanted to do was get some sleep, but no. Now she had to go and spend hours in the dungeon, alone with Professor Snape. She followed Snape down to his classroom, and took a seat at the desk right in front of the room.  
  
"Now I have heard from the other Professors that you are a quick study. We shall see. Potions is not an easy subject for most. There is no stupid and useless wand waving in here. This class requires actual brain power, and since you were sorted in Gryffindor, you probably don't have much to spare. Now take out a quill and some parchment. Copy down everything I say and write on the board. After lecture I will have you attempt to brew two potions. One fairly simple and the other will be quite difficult." And with those words, Snape started his lecture.  
  
"Man, no wonder most of the students don't like him. What a jerk!" thought Laura to herself, as she started writing. After two hours of constant talking and writing, Snape announced it was time to mix her potions. Laura looked down and saw that she had written twenty five pages of notes. She was also noticing that her hand had gone numb from all the writing. The first potion was a simple one to cure boils. Laura made the potion perfectly, and she could tell that Snape was disappointed. The second potion Laura had to mix was quite complicated, a truth serum. It took an hour to complete this one, due to the fact that it had to be brought back to a boil after each ingredient was added. After checking her serum, Snape admitted that Laura had made it right. Now he seemed to be doublely disappointed. It was obvious to Laura that Snape had been hoping she would mess at least one of the potions up. After cleaning everything up, Laura grabbed her stuff, and started heading out of the classroom. Right before she made it out the door, Snape called out," Well Miss VanGelder, it seems you are not the brainless git most Gryffindors are. I've got my eye on you. Don't think you can mess with either me or this class."  
  
"Professor Snape, I thank you very much for that warm compliment. Goodnight sir," replied Laura, giving Snape a big smile.  
  
Laura headed back up to the Gryffindor tower, now so tired she could barely see. She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, mumbled the password, and climbed in through the hole. Without even changing her clothes, Laura fell into bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
The next two days went pretty much the same. Laura spent all day in classes for History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and of course Care of Magical Creatures. Finally on Saturday night, Laura met with Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the one class she had been looking forward to. Lupin started off with lecture, which lasted for two hours. After lecture was finished, Lupin decided Laura was ready for some practicals. First he had her work with a variety of creatures such as hinkypunks, grindylows, and red caps. After Laura had successfully made her way around them, Lupin told her he had something special to work with next.  
  
"What is it Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Well since you have read the books, you should be familiar with Boggarts," at this Laura nodded her head yes. "I managed to catch one that had taken up residence in one of the dungeons. It's here in this box. Do you remember the spell to use on a Boggart?" "Yes I do. It's Riddikulus," answered Laura. "That's correct. Remember to imagine something funny when you say it. Are you ready?" asked Lupin.  
  
Instead of answering, due to the fact that she was concentrating, Laura just nodded her head yes. Lupin opened the box and Laura's mother stepped out. The figure spotted Laura, and heading towards her saying," I told you, you were strange! There's no such thing as magic! You have no friends! What is wrong with you?!" Laura hesitated for a second, she had not been expecting her mother, but in the next instant she raised her wand and shouted," Riddikulus!" Suddenly the figure of her mother was dressed like a clown, in full makeup and wig. Laura started laughing, and the Boggart stumbled. As soon as it faltered, Lupin forced it back into the box.  
  
"That was very good Laura. You got it on the first try. I guess that will be all for tonight. It's already after midnight, and I'm sure you are tired. How are you holding up?" asked Lupin, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm doing okay I guess. It's just that so much has been thrown at me at once. I've never felt thus tired in my life, at least it's over for now. All I have left is a ton of homework. I'll be spending all day in the library working on it tomorrow. Well at least until the other students arrive at dinner time," responded Laura with a yawn.  
  
Laura started gathering up all her stuff, getting ready to head back up to Gryffindor tower. Lupin stopped her just as she was leaving and said," If you need anything, please feel free to come and speak to me Laura. Goodnight. I'll see you later."  
  
"Goodnight Professor, and thanks. I'll keep it in mind," and with that comment, Laura headed out of the classroom, and back up to the common room. Once she was in her room, Laura barely managed to get changed before she fell into bed. The last thought on her mind, before she fell asleep was," At least I get to sleep in tomorrow."  
  
Just after dawn the next morning, Laura was woken up. She opened her eyes, and squinted towards the window. There she could see Falkor tapping on the glass with his beak. "So much for sleeping in," thought Laura with a laugh, as she walked over to the window to open it. Falkor flew in and landed on her bed, dropping a letter. Laura ran back over to the bed, picked up the letter, saw it was from Heather, and tore it open. It said: Laura, I'm glad you made it there safely. I hope you are having fun, and you're not working too hard. Your parents haven't given me a letter to send to you yet.(Like you really care anyway) Write me again soon, to let me know what you've been up too. Love, Heather P.S. A lot of the kids at school have been asking about you, including your crush, Michael.  
  
Laura was laughing as she finished reading the letter because while she was at that school no one gave her a second thought, but now that she was gone they all asked about her. Oh well, that's life, thought Laura and she got up and showered. After getting dressed, she grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs for breakfast, and then off to the library to do her homework.  
  
Laura sat in the library all day, under the careful watch of Madam Pince. The pile of parchments, that were finished, kept growing. Finally as dusk started to fall, Laura knew it was almost time for dinner, and that meant the other students would be arriving soon. She gathered everything up, gave a quick goodbye to Madam Pince, left the library to head to the tower to get changed. When Laura got back to her room, she found her school uniform, with the Gryffindor colors, laid out. Quickly she changed, and headed back downstairs. Professor Dumbledore wanted her there before the other students arrived. Walking into the Great Hall Laura saw all the place settings set out, and she started to become nervous; would the other students like her? Most of the staff were already seated at the High Table. Laura spotted Dumbldore, and walked over to him with butterflies in her stomach. "Good evening Professor."  
  
"The same to you Laura. The students will be arriving any minute, are you ready to be introduced?"  
  
asked Dumbledore with a kind smile.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Laura.  
  
"Well that's all I could ask for. I will wait to introduce you until after the first years are brought into the room, but before they are sorted. So if you would like to just sit here, in Professor McGongall's seat, we shall begin to get ready, " and with that Dumbledore sat down, with Laura sitting next to him.  
  
Laura looked at the rest of the staff already seated, and spotted Professor Lupin talking to Professor Sprout. Lupin saw Laura, gave her a quick smile, and turned back to Sprout. In the next few minutes students started piling into the Great Hall. No one really noticed Laura at first, it wasn't until almost everyone was in and seated before she was seen. There was a lot of finger pointing and whispering, everyone was wondering who the young girl next to Professor Dumbledore could be. Finally after what seemed like an hour of being stared at, at least it seemed that way to Laura, Professor McGongall walked in leading the first years. Laura noticed how nervous and scared the little first years looked, and she knew exactly how they were feeling. McGongall brought them all up by the High Table, told them to wait and be quiet, because Professor Dumbledore wanted to say a few words before the sorting. At this, Dumbledore stood up, as the whole hall became silent.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, so if anyone is interested in playing for their house team, they should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I am happy to say that this year we have a new transfer student all the way from America.: At this Dumbledore bid Laura to stand up, then he continued," Her name is Laura VanGelder. She is joining us for her sixth year. Laura has already been sorted, into Gryffindor House. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Laura you may now join your housemates at you table."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Laura as she walked down from the Hight Table over to the other Gryffindor students. She was just wondering if anybody would offer her seat, when all of the sudden a chubby faced boy, about her age, stood up and said," Laura there's an empty seat next to me if you want."  
  
Laura looked at him gratefully, then sat down and replied," Thank you very much. Are you are?"  
  
The round faced boy sat down next to her, turned red and said," My name is Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Of course, now I remember him," thought Laura to herself. Out loud she said," Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Neville." At this, Neville turned an even brighter shade of red, but before he could respond, Professor McGongall started speaking.  
  
"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. Then you will be sorted into your house."  
  
One by one the first years came forward, and were sorted into their new houses. Gryffindor got eight new students, Ravenclaw received nine, Hufflepuff got ten, and Slytherin received eight. Once the new students had gotten to their tables, and the sorting hat was put away, Dumbledore stood up again. "Dig In" was all he said. Suddenly the dishes on front of them were piled high with food. Everyone started eating and talking amongst themselves. Laura noticed a lot of the students were still staring in her direction, and she guessed that a lot of their conversations were probably about her. Deciding to ignore all the stares, she turned to Neville. Neville saw this as an invitation to start a conversation.  
  
"So Laura, you transferred here all the way from America. What was your old school like back there? Why transfer here?"  
  
"My school was actually pretty boring, nothing at all like Hogwarts. As for why I decided to come here, well Porfessor McGonagall made a good argument and convinced me to transfer," answered Laura.  
  
The students sitting around them were listening in, and they could tell Laura wasn't saying everything. A boy sitting across from Neville cleared his throat and said," Since Neville isn't going to introduce us, I guess I will. My name is Seamus Finnigan, and this guy sitting next to me is Dean Thomas."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," replied Laura.  
  
Before Larua knew it, dinner was over. She realised that she had, had a pleasant time. Getting up, she walked out with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Together they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. As they were walking, Laura told them what the password was. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled at Laura and said," There you are dear, how did it go?"  
  
"Fine thanks. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo." And with that the four of them walked through the hole into the common room. There were already quite a few students in there, and when they saw Laura, they all turned to stare. It was starting to make her feel quite uncomfortable, so she decided to head up to bed early. Turning to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Laura said, " You know what, I'm really quite tired. I think I'll head up to bed now. Goodnight you guys, see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Goodnight Laura," said Neville, Dean, and Seamus in unison.  
  
Laura turned around and headed up to her room. She quickly changed and got into bed. The she pulled the curtains around her four poster bed shut. Laura wanted her new roommates to think she was already asleep, because she didn't think she could handle any more stares tonight. After about an hour, Laura heard the other girls come into the room and get ready for bed. She lay in bed for quite awhile, unable to fall asleep. Finally after what felt like hours, Laura fell asleep, thinking about what the next day would bring. 


End file.
